


Nightmare

by Violent_Bulldog



Category: The Walking Dead (Telltale Video Game)
Genre: F/F, Hurt No Comfort, Hurt/Comfort, Nightmares, Sad, Survivor Guilt, graveyard
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-16
Updated: 2019-03-16
Packaged: 2019-11-19 10:40:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18134675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Violent_Bulldog/pseuds/Violent_Bulldog
Summary: Abandoned,Forgotten,Alone,Killed,Murdered,Ambushed,The one I love,Loved,Lost...





	1. Chapter 1

Clem's POV

 

Her skin: Greying. Her eyes: Pure white. Her mouth: Covered in their blood. She's gone. Her injuries were too much. She's dead. She's turned. She's killed Ruby and Tenn. They're turning too. But she's all I can see. Her lifeless face. Her monstrous growls. Her jaw snapping at me. Her. The one I could trust. The one who put all her trust in me. The one that I let get taken. The one that I left to defend herself. The one I love. Loved. She's not herself anymore. She's not her anymore. She's not Violet anymore. Just a monster in her shell. But I can't bring myself to pull the trigger. I can't hurt her. I can't hurt the one who risked her life numerous times for me. I can't hurt the one that I love. Loved. She's gone. Just her shell. I stare. She snarls. She tries to bit me but can't reach. I step closer. And closer. And closer. Her jaw snaps around my neck. Teeth sinking into my flesh. I fall to the ground. I see her. The last few seconds of my life. And I see her. As a monster. My breaths shallow out. My vision becomes blurred. Then, darkness. Nothingness. Just a blank wall of shadows, regrets and misery. A flash. I see her. Smiling. Dancing. With me. Nobody around but us. No music. Just us. In our own world. Then, outside the ship. Her. Nervously looking at the boat. Turning to me. Speaking but inaudibly. Then her leaning to me. Kissing me. Like it would be the very last time. Her, pulling away eventually. Smiling. Pride, written on her face. Then, in my room. Her head on my shoulder. Her arms around my waist. A smile on her face. Happiness. Joy. Delight. Relief. Freedom. Finally able to relax for a minute. Flash. Her. Dead. In the cell. A knife in her head. My knife. Eyes open. Lifeless. Terror on her face. An 'X' taped to her shirt over her heart. Abandoned. Forgotten. Alone. Killed. Murdered. Ambushed. The one I love. Loved. Lost. 

 

I wake up with a fright, drenched in my own tears and sweat. It was just a dream. But it was too realistic. I sit up and pull my knees to my chest, sobbing into them quietly.

My body shakes with each sob as the picture of her, dead, in the cell becomes more vivid. What if this same nightmare was predicting the future? What if this was actually going to happen at some point? I can't lose her, I just can't. I've lost so many people before but she's different. Violet is different. She cares, so much. She's risked her life to save mine countless times now and each time its more intense. Each time it puts her life at risk at a bigger stake. 

I didn't realise that my sobs had grown louder until I hear a muffled grunt from the bed across the room. I turn slightly to the bed and see a silhouette sitting up with their hair a mess and the blanket just covering their legs. It turns to me and I can faintly see the emerald shimmer in them from the moonlight as we make eye contact.

"Shit" Was all I heard before the figure stood up, bones and joints cracking and made its way over to me.

Next thing I know, the figure is holding me tightly in its arms, whispering reassurances to me and rubbing my back gently. Violet. Her words soothe me but the images from my nightmare still haunt me. The images of her. Tears still falling from my face onto her undershirt as she tried her best to calm me down.

"Clem, come on. Deep breaths, okay?"

I follow her instructions, slowly feeling myself calm down. My body is shaking gently and I already know that my eyes are puffy from the tears. She slowly pulls away from the embrace and gently places a hand on my cheek. I immediately lean into her palm, the soft warmth soothing me further. She uses her thumb to gently wipe away any remaining tears on my face, then offers me a sad smile.

"Are you okay?"

"Not really, no"

"Do you wanna talk about it?

"N-Not just now. Please?"

"Of course Clem. Whenever you're ready"

"Thank you, Vi"

I look into her eyes and see them shining, not only from the moonlight but from worry too. I offer her a weak smile before kissing her on the nose gently. In the faint light, I can see a blush dusting her cheeks.

"Stay with me?"

"Of course"

I lay down again, leaving plenty of room for Vi to be the little spoon. I see her pout slightly before laying in the space. I wrap my arms around her waist and hold her close to me.

"Goodnight Clem"

"Goodnight Vi"

A silence falls between us. I smile softly at her and kiss her cheek gently

"Your hair looks like a birds nest by the way"

"Oh shut up Clem!"


	2. Chapter 2

Clem's POV

Her skin: Greying. Her eyes: Pure white. Her mouth: Covered in their blood. She's gone. Her injuries were too much. She's dead. She's turned. She's killed Ruby and Tenn. They're turning too. But she's all I can see. Her lifeless face. Her monstrous growls. Her jaw snapping at me. Her. The one I could trust. The one who put all her trust in me. The one that I let get taken. The one that I left to defend herself. The one I love. Loved. She's not herself anymore. She's not her anymore. She's not Violet anymore. Just a monster in her shell. But I can't bring myself to pull the trigger. I can't hurt her. I can't hurt the one who risked her life numerous times for me. I can't hurt the one that I love. Loved. She's gone. Just her shell. I stare. She snarls. She tries to bit me but can't reach. I step closer. And closer. And closer. Her jaw snaps around my neck. Teeth sinking into my flesh. I fall to the ground. I see her. The last few seconds of my life. And I see her. As a monster. My breaths shallow out. My vision becomes blurred. Then, darkness. Nothingness. Just a blank wall of shadows, regrets and misery. A flash. I see her. Smiling. Dancing. With me. Nobody around but us. No music. Just us. In our own world. Then, outside the ship. Her. Nervously looking at the boat. Turning to me. Speaking but inaudibly. Then her leaning to me. Kissing me. Like it would be the very last time. Her, pulling away eventually. Smiling. Pride, written on her face. Then, in my room. Her head on my shoulder. Her arms around my waist. A smile on her face. Happiness. Joy. Delight. Relief. Freedom. Finally able to relax for a minute. Flash. Her. Dead. In the cell. A knife in her head. My knife. Eyes open. Lifeless. Terror on her face. An 'X' taped to her shirt over her heart. Abandoned. Forgotten. Alone. Killed. Murdered. Ambushed. The one I love. Loved. Lost.

I wake up with a fright, drenched in my own tears and sweat. It was the dream. 

The same one I've been having since that day. Since the day she sacrificed herself for me. I sit up and pull my knees to my chest, sobbing into them quietly. My body shakes with each sob as the picture of her, dead, in the cell becomes more vivid. The dream was a mix of my two worse fears. Violet dying and Violet becoming a walker. One of those fears became a truth. She died. And it was all my fault.

I let her get taken and then I watched her die. Lilly had taken my knife and was about to kill me when Vi jumped in and saved me. As a result, my knife went straight into her head. Minerva had killed Lilly but it was too late. Violet was dead. The love of my life was dead.

"I'm so sorry Vi"

My room is empty. Well, it's her room but nobody had the heart to deny me to stay in it now. AJ has started staying with Tenn and I sat alone with nothing but reminders of the person I loved with all of my heart. Everything just feels wrong now. Nobody is really talking anymore. Who would have thought that the anti-social Violet could have actually been the glue that kept this group together? I don't think I've even left her room since the funeral.

Only now do I realise that my body is shaking from sobs. I take a deep breath and let it out slowly, repeating it until I'm calm. I wipe my eyes and stand from the bed, making my way to the door. I quietly sneak out to the graveyard and see her grave. Right next to Brody's. They might not have always got along but they were best friends. This is what they would have wanted. I sit on the path in front of Vi's grave and smile weakly.

"Hey Vi. I miss you"


End file.
